1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cup holder disposed in the interior of a vehicle or the like and, more specifically, to a cup holder having a support that can hold a beverage container stored in a storage space.
2. Related Art
The interior of a vehicle is equipped with a cup holder to stably hold a beverage container. A large number of cup holders include supports to stably hold beverage containers having various sizes against acceleration or vibration of vehicles.
Such a support is normally biased to protrude into a storage space. As the support, for example, a biasing member is disposed between a holder body of the cup holder and the support to bias the support in a direction in which the support advances into the storage space. When a beverage container is stored in a storage space to push the support to the outside in a radial direction, the support retreats from the storage space to hold the side surface of the beverage container with biasing force of a biasing member (JP 2009-101999 A, JP 2012-046036 A, JP 2010-195186 A, JP 2006-001479 A, and JP 2004-182229 A).